


The Future

by Tiny3624



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny3624/pseuds/Tiny3624
Summary: Andy Has Some News For Sam





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing anything, wanted to give it a try

Andy hasn't been feeling very well lately so she called in sick so she could go to the doctors. she thinks she knows whats wrong but doesn't want to get her hopes up so she doesn't tell Sam where she is going today while hes at work.  
Sam I'm fine I promise Andy McNally said to her husband Sam Swarek who she married 6 months ago, yes you say that but lately you've been sick and tired all the time I just want you to get checked out to make sure its nothing to be worried about.  
Yes Swarek go to work I'll be fine today and I'll see you later tonight I love you.

later that afternoon Andy is at her doctors office and her doctor just got done telling her that she is 3 months Pregnant. Congratulations Andy you are having a baby, said Doctor Beth Young. would you like a sonograph of the baby? Yes please said Andy thank you Dr. I thought so but i wanted to be sure before I told my husband, as Andy was finished at the doctors office she past this little shop on the corner and went in and looked around. she saw a little toy Police Cruiser so she bought it and and on that said my daddy loves me and wrapped it up with a picture of the baby in her stomach for Sam later tonight to open. Once Sam got home from work and they were both done supper, Andy told him that she has a surprise for him Andy gave him it and he was excited that him and Andy was going to have a baby. 

I love you Andy Swarek and I love you too Sam McNally.

6 months later Andy had Given birth to a beautiful little boy named Jerry Samuel Swarek who looked like his daddy and had his mothers eyes. 

THE END


End file.
